What Happens Now
by afarlee14
Summary: Rhydian has come back to Stonybridge and Maddy is so excited. But is keeping something from her and everyone else. Will Rhydian tell his secret to Maddy? and if so will they still be friends or something more?


**It starts after Rhydian leaves Maddy to be is my first FanFic so it might be a little confusing but if it is tell me so I can help you understand it better. Also rate and review **

**Maddy P.O.V**

Rhydian arrived yesterday after he left his pack because someone was trying to kill him but he won't tell me who. I thought we was mates but him keeping things from me is making me mad and I can't help but feel left out. He had a whole other family out in the wild plus people can change...what if Rhydian has a girlfriend that he isn't telling me about. The thought makes me mad...crap I'm starting to wolf out I just need to calm down but how? I know I will go out for a run in the woods that should help.

**Rhydian P.O.V**

I was helping Dan get my room ready since I will be living with them now that I left my pack in the wild. It's good to be back and see all my friends...especially Maddy. I haven't told her about Alric and him wanting to kill me and I know she probably thinks that I don't trust her but I'm trying to protect her. I thought when I came back we could become friends again or I could at least tell her how I feel but I chickened out and I couldn't help but miss her while I was in the wild. Her laugh...her eyes... and wait she just went to the woods I can catch up to her and tell her now.

**30 mins later**

I found her at our spot at the moors and can't help but watch her for a few mins but she must have heard me because she turns around and smiles

Maddy: ''Hey what are you doing here?''

Rhydian: ''I saw you leave and thought you might want company''

Maddy: ''I'd like that'' then she looked up at me with that smile that I loved so much

Rhydian: "So what have you been up to since I've been gone?" I hope she tells me that she's missed me

Maddy: "Nothing really school and wolfing out...uh actually I have an opportunity to go on a trip for photography"

Rhydian: "Really? that's amazing I know how much you love taking pictures...so when and where is the trip at? before she could tell me I heard a noise and turned around to see a girl with fiery red hair...Jana

**Jana P.O.V**

I can't believe what I am seeing, Rhydian, talking and smiling at another girl even though he knows how I feel about him. My dad threw me out of the pack because of him and he is TALKING TO SOMEONE ELSE! The next thing I know I'm wolfing out and heading toward the girl. O lookie lookie she's a tamed wolf I shouldn't be surprised but what is Rhydian doing with her. We go at each other and I'm about to beat her when Rhydian gets in the way...ugh he's so frustrating.

**Maddy P.O.V**

I was about to answer Rhydians question when I heard a branch break and see a red headed girl running toward's me . Before I know it I've wolfed out and so has the girl. She grabs a hold of my neck where I can't move. I think she is about to kill me when all of a sudden I can breathe...I look around and Rhydian is between us growling at the girl.

Rhydian: "Jana what are you doing here? Did you follow me here?" wait Rhydian knows this girl

Maddy: "Rhydian who is this and how do you know her?"

Jana: "It's none of your business and what are you doing with MY boyfriend?" did she just say boyfriend...it can't be true

Rhydian: "I am not your boyfriend I don't even like you like that"

Jana: "Then why did you kiss me" I gasped she turned toward me "that's right he kissed me did you really think he like you"

Maddy: "And you think he likes you please he never even mentioned your name" I didn't tell her that he's only been here about a day but it doesn't matter

Rhydian: "I didn't kiss you Jana you kissed me for like a second and I pushed you away"

Jana: "But I got banished because of you and when you left my heart broke...so I followed you"

Rhydain: "Look I'm sorry you got banished but I never liked you like that and you know it"

Maddy: "Uh Rhydian it's getting late we need to get home before nightfall it's suppose to be a full moon tonight"

Jana: "Rhydian isn't tamed he's wild and if he is going anywhere it is with me" we'll see

Maddy: "Let Rhydian decide for himself...Rhydian what do you want to do come with me or stay here with _her?" _please be me please I'm begging you well at least in my mind.

Rhydian: "I'm sorry Jana but I'm going with Maddy"

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter and more chapters will be coming. **


End file.
